


Eskimo Kisses

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs saving, Regina is there to provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'face' - challenge #446 at femslash100 on lj.

Regina slumped to her knees. She felt utterly defeated. Emma was lying motionless in front of her. Her beautiful face was so pale and relaxed; it sent a shiver down Regina’s spine.

“Is she dead?” came Mary Margaret’s whisper from behind Regina, the dread in her voice palpable.

“Maybe I can still save her… if she’s not too far gone.” With an arm-swing she signaled that everyone had to stand back. Seriously, these people needed to learn to some boundaries. 

She took a deep breath, held it, and chanted inwardly. Then Regina leant forward until she was hovering directly above Emma’s face, so close that their noses almost touched. They were nearly kissing. With two fingers Regina tipped Emma’s chin, so that her lips were parting somewhat. Regina closed her eyes and blew carefully.

Nothing happened for a couple of moments and Regina feared that it hadn’t worked. Then Emma finally opened her eyes wide and gasped for air.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret shrieked in delight.

But Emma’s eyes were solely locked on Regina’s, who was still hovering above her. “Don’t tell me you gave me true love’s kiss,” Emma said incredulously. 

“You wish, Miss Swan,” Regina spat, already retreating. 

However, Emma reacted quickly enough and pulled Regina back to her with a hand on her neck. “Good. Because I wanna be conscious for that.” With that she pressed her lips to Regina’s mouth.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret shrieked again.

It made Regina smirk into the kiss.

The End


End file.
